Kitten Piddle
by KyraKuran
Summary: Kat Sommers is a very close friend of Sam and Dean's. Whiel hunting a witch, she gets cursed into being a cat, possibly for good. How does she cope? By tormenting the boy, how else? This is a DeanXOFCXSam story. The ratings may go up too.
1. Well now, I'm a Kat

"You have got to be kidding me!" Dean shouted. Sam looked up, seeing nothing.

"What Dean?" He asked, cutting through his bond, before walking over to Dean. Sam blinked, realizing what had Dean so worked up. Right where Kat had tackled the witch, there was a red/brown kitten. Dean knelt down and poked the Kitten, getting no response.

"Kat, come on now." He said, poking a little harder a second time. This time he got a response. A small squeak, and then a hiss. The little Kitten opened its eyes and stared. Sam looked at it with awe. "How long do you think she's gonna stay like that?" Dean asked Sam.

"I don't know." Sam breathed. The kitten just stared, seeming in awe of the situation herself.

"Well Holy Shit." She muttered.

* * *

Seeing Sam and Dean so tall, it was a little scary, realizing I was a cat? That was quite ironic actually. Not knowing how long I was stuck like this? That sucked balls.

"I'm hungry." I whine, looking up at the boys. Sam sighed but Dean smirked.

"Still the same Kat." They said. I got onto my feet, wobbling.

"Dude, this is harder than it looks." I said, stepping, one foot, another foot, now the back one, then the other one. I stretched one leg a little too far out and tumbled over, falling off the little step I had teetering on. "Ow!" I yelped. Sam scooped me up and placed me on his shoulder. I latched my claws into his clothes, and skin most likely.

"Easy Kat." He whispered. Dean looked at us with a small smile on his face.

"you know, I've always wanted to pet." He said. I glared at the man and stuck my tongue out.

"Sam, smack him please." I pouted.

"Yeah not happening." He said. I looked at him and then sighed. Can you at least take me to a mirror? I want to get a good look at myself." I said. Sam and Dean both searched for a mirror, and found on in the bathroom. Sam leaned close and I saw myself.

Red/brown fur, almost a brick red, covered my entire little body, there were black and blonde stripes running through it. My eyes, they were a golden color, with the slits very pronounced. I blinked, entranced. Sam picked me up and placed me on the sink so I could get a closer look. Upon inspection, my eyes, the golden color they were, had lines of a copper and some fleck of blue. "I'm adorable." I breathed. Both Sam and Dean nodded before they could stop themselves.

This time Dean picked me up, but he cradled me in his arms. Sam was giving Dean his normal bitch face. "Could you guys not fight over me?" I asked. they both looked at me and smiled softly. I closed my eyes and sighed. "yeah, that's not gonna happen." I said. I heard them both chuckle.

"Sleep Kat, we'll talk to Bobby, see if we can get you back to being a human." Sam said. Dean nodded. I sighed, well nothing was going to happen in the next five minutes, might as well sleep.


	2. Petco

"It's a vampire." I said, pushing missing persons documents towards Sam.

"How would you know?" He asked, taking them from me to look over. I pawed through some more papers and clawed a few more out.

"Look at this, they have the same body build, hair color, pretty much same age, and these one's has the same M.O." I read through the death records of a few girls and pulled back in disgust. "I can't believe they would do this to young girls."

Sam read over the papers I was doing the same too and made a gag face. "I can't believe you could stomach reading something that graphic."

I gave him a weird stare. "Erm, I had a family member who worked for the FBI, one for the CIA, and one for the LAPD, you get used to these thing Sam." I said. I felt his hand stroke my back and I purred, lying on the papers. I heard Sam chuckle and his hand moved to behind my ear. I let out a huge sigh. "So good."

We both heard the door open and I was first to see who it was. "Dean!" I yelled, jumping onto his shoulder. i purred and rubbed my face up against his. "Where were you?" I asked, sniffing as an after thought. I started coughing and then sneezed. "You really needd to wash that thing."

Dean grabbed me by the back of my neck and put me on the bed. "Yeah yeah, I'll get right on that." He stepped into the kitchen and started unpacking the food, placing the little cookies he got on the floor for me. I screamed and run to them, taking huge bites.

"Eww go oda, ight?" I asked mouth full. Sam was smirking at the computer and Dean was giving me and crazy look.

"Yeah, but you can't have any, it's bad for a kitten's stomach." He said as he put my mountain Dew in the fridge. i stared at it the entire time.

"If that's something i have to give up, I'm getting myself run over, use up one life, just to kick that stupid witch's ass." I mumbled, taking another bite.

"I figured you'd do something like that, so I got you this." Sam stated as he reached into his computer bag. He pulled out a blue cat collar, there were little skulls on it. My eyes widened.

"Dude, even if I get humanized, I'm still gonna wear that!" I yelled, jumping onto the table. I padded towards Sam and looked at him expectantly. "I'm waiting! You got a matching leash right?" I asked. Sam nodded. My head snapped towards Dean. "you get to take me for a walk."

Dean gave me a look before lying down on the bed. After Sam put on my bling I hopped ont the bed. "Are you gonna ignore me?" I asked him, getting into his face. he opened his hazel eyes and blinked.

"Yes, at least until I get a nap." He said.

i blinked and then curled up into a ball.

* * *

"Sam!" I whispered. He turned to face me. "I'm bored!" I said, getting up and walking to Sam. He picked me up and held me.

"What am I supposed to do about it?" He asked. I gave him a kitten smile.

"Take me to Petco?" I asked hopefully.

Sam gave me a look. "Why do you want to go there?"

"I never got to go as a human." I mutter. I hear him sigh before he stands up.

"Fine." He said. I grin.

"We be going to Petco!"

* * *

"I am never going out with you again." Sam said as we entered the hotel room.

"Why not?"

"why not!? Try because you had to sniff everything, you hounded the fish, going as much as trying to climb the tanks to catch one! You harassed the mice, the gerbils, the rats, the guinea pigs, you tried chomping ona man's poodle, and you got stuck in a cage with a snake." Sam said, scolding me.

"I'm sorry, my human side kinda vanished and my instincts took over." I said pouting.

"Was it really that bad?" Dean asked, stepping into the room.

"It got worse: She tried to look up a few of the customers' skirts, flirting with another cat, she got off her leash and then tried getting a ride on a German Shepard's back, and tried flirting with the cashier. Who it turns out, was a Tranny." I was giggling.

"Well now, Dean, here's what really happened: Yes I did most of those thing but the German Shepard was willing ot give me a ride, the goldfish were just for amusement, the poodle's are the scum of the earth, and I was trying to get Sam a one nighter." I finished.

They both stared at me. "Yes, I know I'm insane." I said, i jumped out of Sam's hand and landed on the bed. "Now I'm tired, leave me alone."


End file.
